Mario and Sonic's Epic Adventure
by Isaac The Darkrai
Summary: A dark spirit wakes up after 1,000 years. Now it wants to destroy the descendants of the two heroes who put him to his slumber. Mario and Sonic!
1. Prologue

Mario and Sonic's Epic Adventure

Part 1: The Spirit

Prologue

In a dark, deep place, a life force is reawakening from his 1,000 year slumber. "Finally, after 1,000 years I can take over those two worlds where those incompetent fools put me to sleep!" He remembered it like it was yesterday.

1,000 years ago

The dark spirit had just finally finish his castle. "Ha Ha! Finally, it's complete!" Everyone in his kingdom (those two worlds he was talking about earlier) were miserable. Life was hard. Then the dark spirit heard two pairs of footsteps.

"A hedgehog and a human" the dark spirit said. Then two figures jumped up to him and they both said in sync "Your reign of terror is over!" The spirit said "Hmm… you think you can defeat me!" "With the Orb of Light we can!" the figures replied. "What! N-No, there's no way you two could have gotten it!"

They both said "We'll show you then!" They both pulled out a orb so bright, that half the kingdom could see it! Then the orb shot a beam at the dark spirit. "Nooooo!" he yelled. Then the two said in sync words that not even I could understand!

Then the dark spirit was sucked into a vortex. "I will be back!" His voice faded as he disappeared.

Present time

The dark spirit stood silent remembering all those events. "I will get those fools!" he said.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mario's POV

"Ya!" he yelled as he dodged another fireball that came of of the koopa king himself, Bowser! His brother Luigi was sleeping. "_How could he be sleeping out of this?!" _he thought. "_This morning was just fine…_

3 hours ago

Mario and Luigi were at their home, a wooden place with the name "Mario" was in the front. Both of them were drinking some nice hot Mushroom Tea. Then Parakey, one of Mario's friends that he had traveled with, put an envelope in the mailbox. "Mail delivery!" he yelled. Luigi came out the door "Good morning Parakey!" he said with happiness.

"Good morning to you to Luigi!" Parakey said as he flyed away. Luigi grabbed the envelope and went into the house. Mario had just finished his Mushroom Tea. "What's that?" he asked. "A letter from the princess!" Luigi replied.

"What does it say?" Mario asked. "Let's see… 'Dear Mario and Luigi, please come to the castle, I have baked a cake for the three of us to eat, Peach.' " Luigi read. "Well let's-a go!" Mario said as he raced out of the house grabbing Luigi's shirt. "But I haven't finished my tea!" Luigi cried out. Mario didn't listen. 1 ½ hours later, they arrived to the castle.

It took them 15 minutes to get to where Peach was due to the fact that her castle was huge and like a maze. "Hello Mario and Luigi" Peach said in a nice tone. "Hello." the bros said in sync. "Lets eat my cake." Peach said. "Yippie!" Luigi cried out.

After the cake was done, Luigi suddenly fell asleep. Then, like it was right on cue, Bowser came. Now we're back to present time where Mario is dodging fireballs shot from Bowser. "Stand still!" Bowser yelled. Then Mario disappeared! "Huh?!" everyone but Luigi yelled.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonic's POV

"Woah!" he yelled. Then he landed on something soft. "Huh?" he said. "Ow." he heard. Then he looked down. "Mario!?" he yelled. "Yep, that's me." Mario said

Third-Person POV

"Where are we?" Sonic asked. "I don't know…" Mario replied. "Welcome, so-called heroes." a voice said. "Who are you!?" Mario asked. "Don't you remember? You two sended me away from my kingdom!" the voice said.

"Huh?" they both said. "Nevermind that, I'm going to kill both of you now!" the voice said as it revealed itself as the dark spirit. Then it split into two and turned into copies of our heroes! "Uh-oh" our heroes said together. Mario then tried to jump on his dark clone, only to have Dark Mario grab his legs and throw him around.

"Woah!" Mario yelled. "I'll save you!" Sonic yelled. But suddenly Dark Sonic did a homing attack at Sonic. "Unh!" he yelled. Dark Mario threw Mario at Sonic.

"Ow! How to they know our attacks!" Mario yelled. "Mahahahahaha, you two are weaker then when you banished us to this world!" the evil clones said. "What are you talking about?!" Sonic asked. "You don't remember?" the clones said. "Oh well, time to end your lives!" "No!" our heroes yelled as a beam of dark energy was about to hit them. But then they disappeared. "Nooo!" the clones yelled. "We need to find them!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where are we?" Mario asked. "You are safe with us." two figures said. "Who are you?" Sonic asked. "We are the guardians of your two worlds." they said as they turned to copies of our heroes. "Come on! How many more copies of us will there be?!" Sonic complained.

"Don't worry. All will be explained soon." Light Sonic replied, irritated at Sonic impatience. "Well what's going on, why there evil clones of us trying to kill us?" Mario asked. "Well… you two are the descendants of the two heroes who imprisoned him." Light Mario replied. "Woah…" Mario replied. "But that doesn't explain why they're trying to kill us!" Sonic exclaimed.

"We're getting to that." Light Sonic said. "The dark spirits, or, clones, think you're the heroes who imprisoned them." Light Sonic continued. "Princess Peach can explain it all to you." Light Mario said. "Yeah… the princess might be worried." Mario said. "Wait, I want to make sure my friends know I'm okay." Sonic said.

"Don't worry, right after you take care of Bowser-" Light Sonic said. "The princess!" Mario exclaimed interrupting Light Sonic. Then the light copies went inside our heroes. "We'll guide you from here now. Now go!" Then our heroes went to Mario's homeworld.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peach's POV

"_Well, we're doomed" _the princess thought as Luigi was getting beat up by Bowser. "Ow! Where's my brother!" Luigi cried out. Then our heroes appeared. "Mario! And Sonic!?" she yelled.

Third-Person POV

"Luigi!" Mario yelled as he saw his brother hurt. "You'll pay for this!" Mario yelled. "Oh-no." Bowser mocked. "Mario is so angry, I need help." Bowser continued. Then Sonic kicked Bowser in the face.

"Sonic!?" Bowser yelled surprised that the hedgehog was in front of him. Bowser then shot fireballs at Sonic. "You're too slow!" Sonic said dodged Bowser's attacks. Mario was so angry that Bowser had beat up his brother so badly that his eyes turned red and shot a red beam at Bowser. "Nooooo!" Bowser yelled as he went flying out of the castle.

"Woah... did I just do that?" Mario said as he calmed down. "I believe so." Sonic replied. Then our heroes heard a voice. "_That is one of your many hidden abilities that both of you have" _the voice said. "Who are you?" Sonic replied.

"_(Chuckle) Don't you remember, so-called 'copies' that saved your lives." _the voice replied. "Who are they talking to?" Peach said. "I have no idea." Luigi said. "Oh. Wait, how are you fully healed Luigi?" Peach said surprised at Luigi's quick recovery. "Oh, I don't know, maybe I used one of my Healing Mushrooms." Luigi said sarcastically.

"Oh, I forgot you always have them." Peach replied embarrassed. "_We will now make your friends appear." _the voices now known as Light Mario and Sonic said. Suddenly, all of Sonic's friends appeared. "Ok, what is going on!?" Knuckles yelled. "I'll explain later, Peach do you know about a legend about two heroes who placed a dark spirit out of his own kingdom?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I do, why?" Peach asked. "Because the dark spirit is back, and he's out to kill both of us." Mario said. "Oh-no!" Peach said. "Follow me." she said.


	6. Chapter 5

Part 2:The Legend

Chapter 5

"So you two were almost killed by a dark spirit who took the looks of you two and now they're trying to kill you?" Shadow asked. "Yep." Mario replied. "Quiet you two, we're here" Peach said. They reached a wall with paintings. "This is how the legend goes." Peach said.

"There was two heroes, a hedgehog and a human." Peach said. As soon as she said those words, everyone looked at Mario and Sonic. Then Mario started speaking "Their names were Axile and Cylus." "Uh, how do you know that Mario?" Knuckles said. "I just know…" Mario replied.

"Well, Axile and Cylus used a orb called the Orb of Light." Peach said. "The orb is not evil is it?" Mario said as he remembered a journey when a orb called the Orb of Power had almost destroyed the world. "No, it's not." Peach replied. "Whew." Mario said relieved. "Well they used the Orb of Light to banish the dark spirit." Peach said.

"Wow." Tails said. Suddenly an explosion destroyed one of the walls of the castle. "Where are you Axile and Cylus?" our heroes heard. "Oh no! It's the dark clones!" Sonic yelled. "All of you stay here, Luigi and Tails, come with us, we'll need you." Mario said.

"Right." everyone replied. The Heroes made it to where the explosion was. "Well, well, well, look at who we have here, Axile and Cylus." the dark clones said. "Their names are Mario and Sonic!" Luigi yelled. "Yeah! Axile and Cylus died centuries ago!" Tails yelled.

"Well then if Mario and Sonic are the descendants of Axile and Cylus, they still have the power to defeat us!" the clones yelled. "Oh, you wanted to outnumber us, eh?" the clones said. "_How did he know?" _Mario thought. "Wow! Those two have the same power as you two!" the clones said as they now made dark clones of Luigi and Tails. "_Don't worry! We had that same feeling that they had the exact same power as you two!" _Light Sonic said as the light copies made light clones of Luigi and Tails.

The clones went inside of Luigi and Tails. "Woah, I feel a surge of power now." Tails said. "Me too!" Luigi said. "_We are Light Luigi and Tails, we will guide you two as Light Mario and Sonic guide those two." _Light Tails said. "Woah." Tails said.

"I know, right?" Luigi said. "Well then, let's get this party started." Dark Sonic said. But just as he said that, our heroes shot a blue beams at them. "Ah!" the dark clones said. "No!" they clones said as they went flying out of the castle.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peach and Sonic's friends came out and asked what had happened. The heroes had explained every detail to them. "Well the castle isn't a safe place. We need to leave." Mario said. "Then we're coming with you." they all said. "B-But…" Sonic said.

"I know you're worried about our safety, but we're here to help, plus you said that they only made clones of you guys because you four have the same power as Axile and Cylus, we don't so we can outnumber them." Amy said. "Oh, alright." Sonic said weakly. "Alright!" everyone but a disappointed hedgehog said. "As they were walking out of Toad Town, they made it to goomba forest. Soon they spotted a goomba with a blue hat walking.

"Don't." Mario said as everyone but Luigi and Peach was ready to attack the goomba, as everyone knows (well almost everyone) that most goombas are evil. "Goombario!" Mario yelled at the goomba. "Mario!" Goombario yelled in joy. "Man, how long has it been, 6 years!" Goombario said. "Yeah I know!" Mario said.

"So how've you been Mario?" Goombario asked. "Fine, just walking through the forest away from the castle." Mario replied "Why?" Goombario said. "I thought you knew everything." Mario joked. "Heh,heh. Yeah…" Goombario said.

"Just running away from dark clones." Mario said. "Right… " Goombario said still putting that through his head. Goombario lead the group to Goomba Village. "Is that Mario?" Goompa said. "Yes!" Goomdad yelled.

"How are you doing?" Goomaria said. "Fine." Mario replied. "Ok nice reunion and all, but shouldn't we still get going." Shadow said. "Yeah, that's right." Knuckles agreed. "Oh come on, lighten up guys." Amy said.

"I found 80 star shards already for you Mario." Goombario said as he showed a glowing diamond shaped shard that had obviously had an 80 on it and gave it to Mario. "Oh, you mind if I got that off your hands Mario?" Rouge said. "Don't even think about it Rouge." Knuckles said. "Hmph" Rouge grunted.

"Why do you even want it?" Goombario asked. "She loves things that are very rare and/or shiny." Knuckles answered. Goombario sweatdropped at that. "Okay…" he then said. "Do you want to join us for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure!" everyone yelled. Moments later, everyone was stuffed. "I just realized this everyone, but where are we going to sleep?" Blaze asked. "Well this is two guest rooms that fit ten people each." Goomaria said. "And since there are fourteen of us, that's good." Vector said.

Everyone got to there respectful rooms. One guest room for the guys and one guest room for the girls.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Girls room**

All the girls were all getting ready to go to bed. "I can't go to sleep!" Amy said, full of energy. "Well, maybe we can-" Blaze said. "Truth or Dare!" Amy yelled. "Woah." Rouge said.

"I'll go first!" Amy said. "Blaze, Truth or Dare?" she asked. "Truth" the princess said. "What are your true feelings about Silver!" she said. Everyone had wide eyes (Blaze having the widest eyes) and looked at Amy at shock that she said that.

"Well?" Amy said. "I-I why are you asking that?" Blaze said. "Well, you do spend a lot of time with him." Amy replied. "Well keep this a secret, okay?" Blaze said. "I will!" Amy said.

"I really love him, but I'm afraid of what he will say." Blaze replied shyly. "Well how about you take things slowly okay? That'll most likely get him to like you better." Peach said. "Well alright." Blaze said. Then they continued on their game.

What none of the girls realized was that Sonic devilishly heard everything. "Wait till Sliver hears about this!" he said.

**Guys room**

"Guys, I wonder where Sonic is? Luigi said. "He's been gone for 15 min-" he said. "Guys! Guys!" Sonic yelled as he opened the door. "Where have you been?" Mario said. "Eavesdropping on the girls room." the hedgehog replied.

"Why?" everyone said. "Doesn't matter. Silver, you can't believe what I heard!" Sonic said. "What?" Silver asked. "Three words: Blaze LOVES you." Sonic said with wide eyes. The room became quiet.

"W-What!?" Silver finally said. "She loves me!?" he said. Sonic nodded. "Woah." Silver said. "What are you going to do?" Tails said.

"I don't know." Silver said. "You should do what Peach said to Blaze 'Why don't you take things slowly?', that should work." Sonic said. "Well alright." Silver said. "What even made Blaze say that to the other girls?" Mario said. "Truth or Dare." Sonic replied.

"Of course." Mario replied. "Girls," Vector started. "I'll never understand them." he finished. "Me neither." everyone else said.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everyone got up to eat breakfast the next morning. All the girls looked at Blaze and all the guys looked at Silver. Everyone was wondering who would make the first move. Apparently, Luigi did. "So, did everyone get a good nights sleep?" he said.

Everyone snapped out of their looks and nodded. "Mmm… I haven't had this in long time." Mario said enjoying the Goomnut pancakes and Koopa tea. "I knew they were you favorite thing to have during the Star Spirits incident." Goombario said. "Awesome!" Mario cheered.

"Also Bow is coming to visit. The others were too busy." Goombario said. "Oh." Mario said sadly. Nobody but Mario saw Silver sweating a lot. Peach also saw Blaze sweating a lot as well. "Silver/Blaze, come with me." Mario and Peach said at the same time guiding them to different rooms.

(Red will be Mario, Light Blue: Silver, Light Purple: Blaze, and Pink: Peach.) "Okay you need help." "No I don't Peach!" "I'm just nervous about those shadow clones of you and the others." "No, you're worried about who of both of you will make the first move."

"Both?" "Sonic was eavesdropping on us." "What matters now is not who will do the move, but when." "I can't do it!" "Yes you can!"

"What makes you think that I can?" "Because you've helped her many times already, for sure that proved you to her that you deserve her." "You think I can?" "I know you can." The four made it back to the room without anyone noticing they were gone because of some fight that started with Vector saying that girls will never be understandable.

The fight ended with Vector having too much wounds to even count. "Poor Vector." Charmy said. "HE DESERVED IT BEE!" Rouge yelled so loudly that she almost broke any glass from a twenty mile radius. "You're an idiot, Vector." Shadow said. "But it's true! Girls will never be understandable!" Vector said, getting a punch in the face from Rouge.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Bow!" Mario said. "Mario!" Bow said. "Ghost!" the others said. "Well, that was rude!" Bow said. "Sorry, they don't know you're friendly." Mario said.

After the little mess up and the others had finished introducing themselves, Bow started to introduce herself. "I am Lady Bow, one of Mario's companions on his journey." she said. "Sorry we were scared of you." Tails said. "That's alright, I get that a lot with meeting new people." Bow said. "So, I guess these are your friends Mario." she said.

"Yep." Mario said. "I also know what's happening with you and those clones so I coming with you guys." Bow said. "Me too!" Goombario said. "Great! We need all the help we can get." Mario replied. Everyone was getting ready.

Soon, they left Goomba Village. "You know… I want to go back to Rogueport again." Mario said. "I still remember how you impersonated me bro." Luigi said angry. "Oh come on! That was three years ago! I WAS going to give it to you, but NO, you went running off after you saw I was taking the cake I going to give to YOU." Mario said. The argument turned into a fistfight.

"Oh I wish I had a camera." Sonic said. Everyone except for the fighting brothers sweatdropped at this comment. Silver used his psychic abilities separate the fighting brothers. "Are you guys done?" Shadow said. The brothers nodded, even though they still had dirty looks in their eyes.

"Well, off to Rogueport then." Peach said. "Hey, who knows, maybe I'll see the gang again." Mario said. "Gang?" Goombario said. "Long story." Mario replied.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The heroes had made it to Rogueport. Unknown to them, the dark clones were spying on them. "They may have defeated us at the castle, but this time we got them." Dark Mario said. "Just they wait…" Dark Sonic said. "Hey!" an unknown voice said.

"Huh?" Sonic said. A female goomba with a ribbon tied around her neck appeared. "Goombella!" Mario said with joy. "Looks like another one of those friendly goombas." Blaze said. "Yeah." Silver said, still wondering if he should make the first move.

"It's been so long since we last saw each other!" Goombella said. "Yea-" Mario said, but while him and Goombella were speaking to each other, Goombario was talking to Peach. "Who is that pretty goomba?" Goombario asked with a blush. "Oh, do you like her?" Peach asked. "Yes!" Goombario said.

"Well then go talk to her." Peach said. "You think that will work?" Goombario asked. "Sure, I mean, she your age, has the same IQ as you, plus, she also accompanied Mario. She's perfect for you!" Peach said, but the truth is, Peach didn't want another long distance relationship like Blaze and Silver."Ok!" Goombario said. Meanwhile, Mario and Goombella were finished talking.

"Alright, follow me!" Goombella said. The dark clones followed them. "_The professor's house."_ Mario thought. They went inside. "Hey, where's the professor? Is he out studying?" Mario asked.

Goombella looked down. Finally, she spoke. "He died a year ago, the years caught up to him. I'm continuing his studies." she said with tears in her eyes. Everyone started to cry, with Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Goombella crying the most. "Well, the professor wouldn't want us to be sad right now." Goombella said, wiping away her tears.

"Your right." Mario said. The heroes agreed to stay at the house. "_That goomba with that blue cap looks kind of cute, Mario did say he was smart like me. I going to ask him if he wants to go out." _Goombella thought. "_Let's do this." _Silver thought. "Goombario/Blaze do you want to go out somewhere." Goombella and Silver said at the same time.

"Sure." Blaze and Goombario replied, blushing. The two pairs went to different tables at the same restaurant.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Goombario/Goombella**

"So… Mario has told me a lot about you." Goombella said. "Oh, well then he told you about the adventure we had." Goombario said. "He didn't really have a lot of time to talk about it during our adventure, but he told me about you." Goombella said. "So what did you want to do with me?" Goombario said. "I just want to ask you something." Goombella said.

"What is it?" Goombario said. "In the little time that I've known you, I want to tell you this." Goombella said. "What is it?" Goombario said, knowing how to answer her question. "I lo-lov-" Goombella said. "I love you too!" Goombario said suddenly.

Goombella and Goombario smiled at each other.

**Silver/Blaze**

"I've known you for a long time Blaze right?" Silver said. "Right." Blaze said nervously. "I started to have to new feelings about you." Silver said. "Right." Blaze said, more nervous. "I just wanted to say that I love you Blaze." Silver said. "I- I love you too!" Blaze said with tears of joy.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, everyone in the house started cheering. "We're so happy for you two!" Peach said to Goombella and Blaze. "I'm so jealous! Why aren't me and Sonic together!" Amy yelled. That was Sonic's cue to stay away from Amy for the next hour. "You'll be two great couples!" Rouge said.

"Great job guys!" Mario said to Goombario and Silver. "About time!" Luigi said. "You guys are perfect!" Vector said. "I almost can't imagine a couple better than you guys! Almost…" Espio said smirking, thinking about Mario and Peach. "Is Amy close?" Sonic said nervously.

"Well, it's ti-" Tails said before an explosion interrupted him. "Hello…" Dark Luigi said. "Are we late to go?" Dark Sonic said. "The dark copies!" Blaze said. "Shut up kitty cat." Dark Tails said.

"No one calls me that!" Blaze yelled. She ran up to Dark Tails before Dark Mario punched her right into the wall. "Blaze!" Silver yelled as he went to help her. "Let's do this!" the four heroes yelled. "About time!" the Dark Quartet yelled.

Mario threw the first punch right into his Dark clone. "Flaming Fist!" he cried out. Dark Sonic was about to punch Mario before he got hit as well. "Ultra Homing Attack!" Sonic yelled. "Poltergust 5000!" Luigi yelled.

"Arm Blaster!" Tails cried out. The Dark clones went flying into the port. "That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Dark Mario said. The Dark clones shot out dark beams. The four heroes pulled out shields.

"When did you learn that!" Charmy said. "What did you think we did in our free time!" Tails replied. "A little practice won't do you no good!" Dark Luigi said. "We'll see about that!" Mario said. "_Focus your energy!" _the Light clones said.

"BLAST OF LIGHT!" the four heroes yelled out. "Not again!" the Dark clones said as they went flying. "At least that is over." Tails said. "It isn't." Mario and Sonic said. "What do you mean?" Luigi asked.

All they did was point to an bleeding Blaze with Silver next to her. "Blaze!" Luigi and Tails yelled running to her. "Don't leave me Blaze, we just got together." Silver said with tears in his eyes. "I-I-I'm so sorry Silver…" Blaze said. She closed her eyes.

"NO! Please Blaze don't leave me!" Silver yelled out loud. Police and ambulances appeared. To Silver, his life just ended. Blaze died. "What are we going to do Mario?" Peach said.

He was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" Peach said. "Sonic is gone too!" Amy said. "What?!" everyone yelled. "Please don't tell me they went after the Dark clones." Peach said.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mario and Sonic were at the landing place where the dark clones landed. "You guys are dead!" Mario said with anger. "You killed one of our friends!" Sonic said. "You mean her?" Dark Mario said. Dark Sonic pulled out a jar with a mini Blaze in it.

"What's that?" Sonic asked. "Blaze's soul." Dark Luigi said. "Give it to us." Mario said in a deep voice. "Eh… no." Dark Mario said. The Dark clones started laughing.

That was enough. Mario and Sonic turned into their super forms. "Huh?" the Dark clones said. Meanwhile, where Luigi and Tails were. "_Let's go." _Light Tails said.

The Light clones left Luigi and Tails. Back to where Super Mario and Super Sonic were. "You're time of life is over!" the four Light clones yelled. "No! This can't be happening!" the Dark clones yelled. The Light clones disappeared.

"Oh yes it is!" Super Mario and Super Sonic yelled. "NOOOOOO!" the Dark clones yelled as Super Mario and Super Sonic blasted them into smithereens. All that was left in the small crater was the jar holding Blaze's soul. Mario and Sonic reverted to their regular forms. "Let's go." Mario said.

Sonic nodded. They had grabbed the jar. They then made it back to the others. "Where were you?" Shadow asked with anger in his voice. "Let's just say that we don't ever have to worry about the Dark clones again." Mario replied.

"Really!?" Charmy said. "That doesn't matter!" Silver cried. Everyone looked at him. "Blaze- MY Blaze is gone. Life doesn't even matter." Silver said. "No, she isn't. In fact, she's with us right now." Sonic said.

"Even look for yourself." Mario said. Silver looked at where Mario and Sonic were standing. In their hands was a small jar with a mini Blaze was in. "What's that?" Silver asked. "Blaze's soul. It was with those clones." Sonic said.

They gave the jar to Silver. "You should do it." Sonic said. Mario nodded in agreement. Silver opened the jar and Blaze's soul went to her lifeless body. Everyone looked at her.

She then opened her eyes. Everyone cheered. Silver was hugging Blaze. Everything was going to be alright.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: 5 years later

Everything was alright. Mario and the others had finally confess their loves (who didn't see that coming). Blaze and Silver got married and had a beautiful daughter named Angel. "Because," Blaze started, "she was an angel brought to us." she finished. Goombario and Goombella got married 7 months ago. Yep, everything is perfect.

The End


End file.
